


Five times kissed

by Alpacamaster



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm gonna write a few drabbles of him getting smooched one way or another, It's International kiss a ginger day, M/M, and since Eddie is a ginger in many adaptions, the title will probably change based on how far I actual go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpacamaster/pseuds/Alpacamaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there are 52 known Earths, there must be one where Edward Nygma gets some love and attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Edward is predicable.

Sure he had some quirks that would seem erratic to many, but Kristen could anticipate his intentions and they were nothing but loving. He never laid a hand on her she didn’t ask for. She’s never spent a night in anguish wondering if he was with someone else. For her track record, Edward was the perfect boyfriend. He was caring, kind, safe… boring.

Maybe he isn’t boring, but their routines that form a placid relationship. Only two months in and she feels as if she knows everything and nothing about him all at once. Their talks are small, never digging pass surface layer. In an ironic twist, they’ve learned the most about each other basis on the topics each other avoided.

She feels an empty stiff vacancy in her gut, a feeling she’s always detested; raw throb of restlessness. A sign she’s doom to a self-destructive life style with dysfunctional relationships. Another sign awaited her attention, a different kind, handmade and leaning up against a one pound chocolate kiss on her desk. The building turmoil inside her dissolves long enough for her to savior the moment. Delicate fingers pluck up the embossed card, inspecting all sides before reading its engravings.

_The beginning of an union, the end of all of my pain  
The only thing in my university, the one that keeps me sane._

As normal, he fails to leave any sort of clue to what he’s talking about. She knows it a riddle but one that’s derived without a meaning. She hopes a quick snap chat of the item in question with more question marks than actual words will clear up the confusion and in less than a minute she gets an answer.

**It’s a riddle.**

She laments in silence, asking for further elaboration.

**It’s you.**

**Happy International kiss a ginger day.**

She doesn’t respond back. The dots had connected and she sought him out personality to say—to do things a text couldn’t. When they did meet up again, Kristen pulled him into a kiss that was anything but chaste by his tie  under the pretenses that the first one didn’t count.


	2. Chapter 2

“Never mind, I take it back. My heart is working functionally.”

Riddler shrugged off her concern and worries, while pushing aside her hand. He had no special toxins like her, their interests diverged to the point of being almost humorous and he’s lamented enough times about her presence that by now she should have gotten the picture that he didn’t want her around him.

Regardless, she stayed by his side, his tantrums, and spouts of insanity. And no matter how many ways or times he said her existence was bad for his health, when she placed her hand against his chest once more, she could feel his lifeline in sync with her own.

She was the calm in the storm.

“You were always were a bad lair Eddie.” Harley speaks softly, smiling further. “Now tell me what’s wrong with your heart.” 

He swallows with some difficulty. “It had a sputter.” He breathes. Words stretch to escape past parted lips and tell her everything he’s wanted to say since the day he’s met her but none make even so far in a whisper.

“Whatcha talking about?” She swaps out an ear for a hand. “It sounds fine to me, a little speedy but nothin’ bad.”

“Then that eliminates any cause for you to continue touching me.” He scoffs as best as he can despite the fact that everything inside him aches.

“Wait, there it goes again.” She laughs. “Geez, you should see a doctor about that.”

“Yes well.” Edward’s eyes narrow and shifts his gaze anywhere but in front of him. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Ya should probably get them to check out your head too.”

Ed blinks at her. Harley reaches out and knocks on his head.

“Why?” he recoils slightly.

She shrugs, smiling, and slips an arm around his waist. “Something must be wrong with that noggin of yours if you think I’m stupid enough not to know when someone has a crush on me.”

He groans, loud and long, burying his face in the nook of her neck. A flood of all the embarrassing moments they’ve shared, most all from his end, and the lame cover ups he used and thought worked. He could die.

Harley can’t help herself. She feels awful about it, but she just can’t hold it in and bursts out laughing, clutching to his shirt for support and to keep him from trying to run away. “Wait , wait, wait.” She tries to compose herself—fails, then tries again. “Don’t go, Eddie.”

He shoots her an unamused front. “I’ve tarnished my enough for one day, I just want to leave.”

“Awww, but Eddie.” She takes his lips between hers, hands weave themselves under his hat and in the mess he had for hair. When she releases his lips, she beams up at him ignoring his bewildered expression. “I like ya too. I’ve been flirting with you for the past year.”

“N-no you haven’t.” He stutters confused.

“Why you think I’m always giving you hugs and smooches?”

“You do that with everyone.”

“Ok yeah, but yours were special.”

“You knew and never said anything?” Edward shakes his head, returning his face back to her shoulder blade. In his defense there was no way he would have known that but that wouldn’t stop him from feeling like an idiot. He moans against her skin.  “You’re awful Harleen.”

“You know what they say.” She laughs, patting his back. “Better late than never.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen... I don't know crap about NSFW scenes, I still use p-dog to refer to a guy's junk and my bf had to actually help me write most of this. This was made based on a gift to a friend. The only reason I'm adding this to the collection is because I said "FIVE times kissed" so I needed three more stories of Ed being kissed.

He enters in through a separate outside entrance as not to be seen. Though, still clad in leather and cowl secured over his face he would have blended in perfectly with the other patrons of the club. Walking down a narrow hallway Batman’s given small peeks of possible scenarios in the forms of doors gape open ranging from medical examining rooms detailed with stainless still walls, to old fashioned school rooms with teacher’s desk, child’s desk, and blackboard; even a Chinese-themed room with a throne and pillows.

He comes to a stop at a closed door, remembering the riddle given to him over the phone; _turn me upside down and still I can be found_.

Room 69.

From the other side of the door he can faintly hear digital sounds, a beep here, boop there, sometimes strung together for a short melody. The door creaks in company with caution, he never did know what to expect from Riddler sometimes. To his surprise the room was rather dull compare to its counterparts. It was void of any personality or color. Hesitant light streams from lights hung on black walls, they mix together immersing the room with shadows. There was only room for a couch, currently occupied by Riddler, stretched out and far too considered with their game than him, and a coffee table, already pushed against the wall and covered with several all-too-familiar items that made his stomach turn.

A gag ball, green of all colors, possibility their own? Hand cuffs made too cheaply to fit with Ed’s taste in quality, and a leather crop slightly worn with matching collar far too small for either of their necks.

“They’re not for you.” Edward reassures, waiting for a saving point in his game before shutting it down. “I know you’re not interested in that kind of….roleplay.” He rises to a sitting position slowly, not even shadows are able to hide his crook grin.

“Eddie…”

“Don’t.” Riddler warns, eyes hardening to a narrow glare. He loathed that dissociating voice of his, the one that pelting though their costume charade and force them to look at things at face value. “I’m not asking for much. I’m only interested in fulfilling rather physical matters. You can ignore the emotional ones. “ Part of him hated the increasing need for attention, even more so from a man that broke it off with him, but most of him didn’t have enough pride stocked up to care. “That’s what you want, isn’t it? No strings attach.”

That hurt a little more than Batman expected it to but he nods and starts towards the other, only to be stopped in mid step.

“Take off the cowl.”

“Edward.” This time Batman warns, shying away from fond names.

“I know you have a camera in there. “ Ed knows he has no leverage to demand anything but that’s never stopped him before. “Take it off.”

A minute passes and much to his annoyance, Bruce obliges to his demands. Pandora didn’t place up cameras in these parts and Ed, for all his faults, has kept his secret this long. Cowl and cape cast to the ground he joins Ed on the couch fingers trepidatiously curl around his waist, recoiling when Ed flinches.

“It’s nothing.” Ed breathes, leaning closer to Bruce, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. He weaves fingers into Bruce’s hair, demanding the kiss to go further, harder, and devoid of any sentiment that was per status quo in previous engagements. He forces his way into Bruce’s mouth with his tongue and teeth, not relenting until his tongue was at the back of Bruce’s throat.

When breathing became an issue, Ed eased back, making Bruce chase after his lips. Bruce closes a hand around Ed’s throat, clenching and unclenching, while his other hand runs down his chest, unfastening the first of many buttons on his shirt. On que he can feel Ed try to stifle a moan, his grip leaves their throat, traveling south to their inner thigh.

Edward was little of a riddle, despite how much he desperately wanted to be. They’ve done this dance long enough for Bruce to be privy of Ed’s favorite spots and the roughness needed to keep him entertained, it was more than what one would think a man of his size could take. But when Ed recoils from his touch for the second time and going so far as to slap his hand away from their thigh, Bruce’s confidence falters and he retracts himself from Ed completely.

“What’s wrong?” Bruce looks down, narrowing on Ed’s crotch, then up to catch his gaze before Ed abruptly jerk away.

“Nothing.” Ed cranes his head back to rest against the wall tilting it away from Bruce. “You know Elliot, plays the gentleman but a brute in bed.” His tone twinges between shame and pride, not one to kiss and tell when it came to more inmate affairs. He doesn’t need to pick over his shoulder to know that the other was mad, he could feel it.

“Is that why you called me here? To gloat?”

“It wasn’t on the schedule but I can make room.” Ed goads, more than happy to ride out his pride than admit that it was a mistake to bring up the off brand Bruce. “Don’t go all holier than vow on me. I never comprised our affiliation. The courtship happened after you ended the relationship.”  He still doesn’t turn, and a part of him, too small to matter but just loud enough to make an impact on his conscience, tells him to shut up. “We’re not serious, a fling with no strings, much like how this affair is meant to be.”

Bruce purses his lips together, feeling a mixture of betray and guilt. One awkward pause after another, neither one of them have hit a comfortable stride in this encountering and he wonders if its a testament to them not being compatible or them not trying hard enough. Sighing, he gets to his feet, kneeling down in front of Ed, he places both palms on his knees and gently trails up his thighs.

Ed doesn’t say anything, only watching intently from the corner of his eyes as the scene plays out. A pool of heat turns in his stomach and it’s enough to make his cock twitch in anticipation.

They stay in a moment of silence as Bruce undoes Ed’s trousers and slides them down with his help. Freckles he once traced patterns in hid under dark tender bruises that unevenly mottled his inter thighs. He runs a hand softly down the muscles of Ed’s thigh, while paying more attentive attention to the other with kisses, using a ratio of two per bruise. When done with one side he switches and repeats the process, the back of his hand occasionally rubbing against the growing bugle in Ed’s briefs until growing bold enough to reach its waistband, pushing the fabric to the side, rendering him expose.

“Well this is a surprise. “ Edward puts on an air of faux superiority, his voice bursting with delight but an underlining hesitance is present as well. “You know when I sent you that riddle, it wasn’t meant to imply anything. If you expect me to—“

“You’re an insufferable man, Nygma.”  Bruce starts to work Ed’s shaft with a calloused hand, strong fingers applying the amp amount of pressure over the bruises that were just showered with affection a moment ago. “For once shut up and don’t spoil the mood.”

Instead of supplying a snarky reply he was sure Bruce was waiting for, Ed nods, taking in deep breaths, having to brace himself, when Bruce finally stops playing and lips start to sink onto him. Fingers curl and extend multiple times, ghosting over Bruce’s hair, wanting nothing more than to become entangled, but he takes a different approach with palms against the couch.

Bruce presses on harder and faster, taking Ed all in, enduring the taste of the criminal’s pre-cum as it leaks into his mouth, tracing the throbbing vein with his tongue. Ed unravels by him, gasping, and no longer caring of the consequences Ed winds his hand in his hair, their fingernails drawing beads of red from his scalp when he brings himself in and out.

His reward comes when Ed tenses and comes hard and fast with a grunt. Bruce stays still, grimacing through hard eyes at as a cheeky smile spreads across the ginger’s lips. Ed shrugs unapologetic, twirling the rim of his hat round a lone finger.

“You told me to stay quiet and not ruin the moment.”


End file.
